


Memory of His Own

by Juies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juies/pseuds/Juies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wake up from unconsciousness, he saw Natasha,Clint,Bruce and Thor, except Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story originates from a video,it's great, funny and sad.  
> You can watch it from here: http://www.bilibili.com/video/av1304258/  
> My story line changed a little.  
> Hmmm there are bugs, a lot maybe.  
> And be careful.O(∩_∩)O  
> It's finished and will be all posted in 2 or 3 times.  
> Hope you enjoy, thank you!

_Hey, capsule,time to get up!_

_Tony, shut up._

_I swear I’ll eat up all the shawarma, if you don’t get up now!_

_......Please, help yourself and I’m OK with that._

_Steve！_

_......_

_Open your eyes,Steve!_

 

“Oh God, he is awake! Clint, get the doctor ! Steve! Steve can you hear me?”

Steve recognized that voice. That’s Natasha. He tried to open his eyes, only getting vague images like seeing things through mist. It seemed that a lot of people was around him. He felt someone was checking his pupil response, and some cold iron subject moving on his bare chest. He wanted to get up, but then heard some husky moaning from throat. It took him some time to finally realizing that the sound actually came from himself.

A couple of hands were keeping his body, seeming to prevent him from moving. “Cap, you’ve hurt badly, you can’t move now!”

“But you will be fine, Captain.”

“That’s true, those physicians will heal you, my friend.”

Steve was struggling, trying to gain a clear view of people around. However no matter how hard he tried, all he could get were still some blurred sketches.

He heard Natasha,Clint,Bruce, and Thor.

Except that person.

The one who just tried every way to wake him up.

He wanted to see him.

Half-opened eyelids became heavier and heavier, he struggled to unfold his eyes one more time looking around, but eventually 

couldn’t resist those waves of drowsiness tide and deeply fall into that dimness again, only leaving a name softly on the lips,

”Tony......” 

 

\--------------

 

It’s luxury, the ward. Definitely someone’s style.

Steve was leaning against the headboard, looking at the sunshine out of window running into the room at midday.

The sound of opening his door.

The female red-hair spy stepped in, giving him a charming smile. She came close, bent over, left a gentle kiss on his forehead,

”I’m glad you are fine.”

It was the first time he officially met an acquaintance since his mind was totally clear. And he knew, one by one, his kind team members would show up in this ward, of course including the one who got him this wonderful room.

He grinned, “Thank you , Natasha, I’ll be fine soon, you know, 4 times of healing ability or something.”   

Natasha smiled,”I’m sure you will ,Cap.”

“Is......everyone OK?”

She glanced him,”Everyone is fine, don’t worry.”

Steve licked his lips, “Is Clint fine?”

“Yeah, he is great.”

“Thor? How about him?”

 

Natasha raised her eyebrow, “Good! By the way, the Doctor is good too, and me, I am standing right in front of you, while you——you are the one lying in bed.”

She poured a glass of water, handed it over to his lips, looked at him with an amused smile.

“Thanks.”Steve said, he lowered his head and drank, feeling a little hot on the face.

After Natasha put down the glass, Steve licked his lips again, looking at her awkwardly,”And Tony?”

“Tony Stark?”

Steve felt a little strange about this question, but still, he smiled,”Ha, of course, who else can be except him?”

The female red-hair spy turned her head, stared him, and said,”He is busy, I’m afraid he won’t have the time to be here.”

“Oh, yeah?” The disappointment within Steve’s smile couldn’t be able to escape Natasha’s sight.

“You should concentrate on your recovery, Cap, no need to think about other things.” She said like that.  

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could manage with those “Tony is busy” things, but “went to Africa for business”? Was that a joke?

It didn’t feel right. Steve thought.

It had been one week since he wake up. His wound was almost healed up thanks to the serum. The Avengers came to see him in turn in these days. Coulson showed up in this room everyday, Fury visited him once, even Pepper and Happy sent their blessings——Except only Tony.  

He couldn’t be able to sense anything from Natasha, she was an excellent spy. But not the others. He could feel the strange atoms rising into the air every time he asked about Tony, since they threw diversified reasons onto him.

Bruce said,”I...I’m not sure, Cap, I think maybe when he finishes, he’ll come.”

Thor said,”It just comes to me that I have something to deal with in Asgard, My good Captain, I should go back.”

Clint said,”Tony went to Africa for business, he won’t come back for months.”

This was definitely not right.

He could manage with those “Tony is busy” things, but “went to Africa for business”? Was that a joke?

He remembered that Tony was still in the center room controlling the armor when he knocked out. And at that time the war had come to its end. Just took care several left monsters, the victory would be theirs.

Something happened after that? Magic,explosion or...another kidnap? Did he hurt? Was he in a coma? Or he...

Steve took a good look at this ward. It was good, very good. He wasn’t a fan of electronic products, so he didn’t realize it before. There was no television, no computer, no broadcast here. In a room arranged by Tony Stark? And, no people sent him newspapers. He took a deep breath, stopped himself from thinking further.

Something must have happened. He should find it out.

Just when he put on his shoes on the bed, a nice nurse came in with a cart.

“Do you need anything? I could help you get it.”

“No, thanks. But I need to be out for a while.”

“I’m not sure about that, Sir, considering your body, you’d better not go out.”

No, he must know find out happened. Tony was a celebrity, if something was on him, it must be some news.

As if he thought something, Steve lift his head up abruptly, asked,”Do you know what happened to Tony Stark? Have you heard any news about him?”

The nurse frowned, staring at him in a confused way,”Who is Tony Stark?”

He thought everyone in the world knew Tony Stark.

“You don’t know him? Then you must know Iron Man. Tony is Iron Man, and CEO of Stark Industry, genius, billionaire,playboy and philanthropist......” Steve didn’t know that he could say those words in such a fluent way,”I need news about him! Any news! Please!” 

Steve took a good look at this ward. It was good, very good. He wasn’t a fan of electronic products, so he didn’t realize it before. There was no television, no computer, no broadcast here. In a room arranged by Tony Stark? And, no people sent him newspapers. He took a deep breath, stopped himself from thinking further.

Something must have happened. He should find it out.

Just when he put on his shoes on the bed, a nice nurse came in with a cart.

“Do you need anything? I could help you get it.”

“No, thanks. But I need to be out for a while.”

“I’m not sure about that, Sir, considering your body, you’d better not go out.”

No, he must know find out happened. Tony was a celebrity, if something was on him, it must be some news.

As if he thought something, Steve lift his head up abruptly, asked,”Do you know what happened to Tony Stark? Have you heard any news about him?”

The nurse frowned, staring at him in a confused way,”Who is Tony Stark?”

He thought everyone in the world knew Tony Stark.

“You don’t know him? Then you must know Iron Man. Tony is Iron Man, and CEO of Stark Industry, genius, billionaire,playboy and philanthropist......” Steve didn’t know that he could say those words in such a fluent way,”I need news about him! Any news! Please!” 

The nurse seemed much more confused,”...I...I have no idea what you are saying, sir. I never heard a man called Tony Stark, but I do know Stark Industry, which is operated by Miss Potts all the time...”

Was this some prank? Set up by Tony?

“...Did Tony tell you to say that? Is this a prank?” He hesitated,but still asked.

She looked angry now,”I have a lot of work to do, sir, and no mood for a prank. Otherwise it’s hospital, and I AM on duty!”

“What happened?” The spy came in at this moment.

She looked like a straw to Steve,”Good, Natasha, good time! Where is Tony? I need to see him face to face!”

“Miss! He was asking me about someone named Tony Stark and I told him I never heard anyone called that name, then he said I was playing prank on him! Unbelievable!” 

Steve definitely pissed her of. That was rare.

But then, he saw the smile disappearing on Natasha’s beautiful face.

He just felt the coldness spreading from his top to feet, his soul drifting up in the air.

The next second, he found that he was clutching Natasha’s shoulders,”...Is he dead? Is ...Tony dead? ”

Natasha should feel the pain from the shoulders, but instead of trying to get rid of Steve’s grasp, she looked into his eyes, raised her voice,”No, he is not dead. But I need you to calm down, Rogers, listen carefully to every word that I tell you, can you do that?”  

Steve tighten his chin, staring at her, nodded.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is no Tony Stark, Steve, he doesn’t exist.”

“You were injured badly, Steve, much more serious than you thought. Especially your head. Doctors said it was a serious cerebral hemorrhage, back then it even could be a problem whether you could survive it or not. Good news was that the surgery was successful, but 

they said you would have some problems, memory disorder, amnesia even... ILLUISON. ”

“How’s that about Tony?” Still, he asked.

Natasha was putting it in a cautious way,”The doctor suggested us not stimulate you in the brain, considering your condition.”

He stared at her straightly, and even couldn’t find himself holding his breath,

“That’s why I was the first one came to meet you, Steve. We can’t let you find out...”

Steve let out a sound like sneer, interrupted her,”...That’s impossible..You spoke out his last name! Stark! You said Stark!!”

“That’s because you have been murmuring that name hundreds of times in your coma.”

Natasha folded her forearms, putting her hands on Steve’s wrists which were still tightly grasping her shoulders.  

“There is no Tony Stark, Steve, he doesn’t exist.”

\-----------

“According to witnesses, this man rushed out from XX Hospital and dashed around in the street, asking every passer-by 

he saw, ‘Do you know Tony Stark?’, ’ Do you know Iron Man? Tony is Iron Man!” Surrounded by more than ten police cars at the cross 

in several minutes, the man was taken in. An insider revealed that this man is closely connected with SHIELD. As far we are not able to know further information about him or the one so called Tony Stark——” 

The television screen was turned off, back into black.

Steve sat on the couch, eyes still on the screen which reflected images of himself. He never thought that he would be on the prime 

news for a reason like this.

If Tony had watched this, God knew what he could possibly say.

 

That time, he wake up, the world told him that they won.

That time, Tony wake up, he told him that we won.

This time, he wake up again, the world told him that there was no Tony Stark anymore.

Why he always couldn’t catch up with the speed of this world changing?

Those statements he tried to prove Tony’s existence to them was thrown back to him.

The Avengers Tower was still standing in the street in New York city.—— It just that its owner was Pepper Potts, 100% in stead of 12% (Yes Tony told him about that).

In the war of New York, Iron Man almost died for sending the missile.—— And no, cause Natasha closed the portal in time and the missile was not be able to launch. No place for Iron Man.

Howard and his wife both died in a car accident.——They had no children.

Jarvis and Dummy——Steve didn’t continue. Without Tony, who else had the ability to build a perfect AI like Jarvis and an adorable Dummy? Even if they did, they wouldn’t be Jarvis and Dummy at all.

While he was still Captain America, leading the Avengers to protect the world.

He tried to find those files of Howard, Peggy and Tony after he came back from the hospital(SHIELD actually).

He remembered that Tony sent him a whole large box of blueberry. Only opened two of them.

Tony customized 500 pairs of stockings which was printed Iron Man’s armor head on them , and stuffed 50 pairs into every Avenger’s closet.

He tried to find those things——But he found nothing.

All the things were proving to him that that man was not real.

Because nobody remembered him. Nobody remembered Tony Stark.

Except for Steve himself.

 

\------------

 

Wondering at the street, Steve accepted sights from one or two occasionally. Maybe they recognized him, thanks to the news.

He was just out from the Avengers Tower, which barely changed inside. His room looked exactly like before, of course excluded 

everything that involved Tony, which included a private sketch book. He never had shown it to anyone, and not intended to. Maybe someday he would present it to Tony, when he had spent most of his life time with Tony in some certain relationship.

He had stopped bringing up Tony to people. 

It seemed pretty good for only one person to hold another one’s full memory.

He didn’t want to share.

He wanted to keep it, for every second of those memories were so precious to him, from the fight in the beginning, the confrontation 

later, to the forgiveness for each other at last... They were so real to him. And now, even those hurt and sadness had become the 

beauty in his memory.

Steve couldn’t persuade himself that all of it never had happened.

Lift head, he found out that he had unaware walked to a park in Brooklyn.

It was no random park.Tony and he had come here once, in a afternoon not long ago. 

At that day Tony had been locked himself up in the garage for 5 days. It took Steve some time to finally drag him out for a ride. They 

sat down shoulder by shoulder under a big tree, talking or not, then he felt a heavy weight on his left shoulder——Tony had fall asleep on it. He was so so close to him that he could clearly see those long dense slight flipping eyelashes, and his lips.

 Steve moved away his sights, took several deep breaths, and back to look Tony again, hesitated for a little while, then kissed gently 

on the hair. He smiled, turned his head with satisfaction to another side, took out a piece of folded paper and a pen from the pocket. He could draw something to pass this period of time. He enjoyed it, here, with Tony.

He saw a little hole on the trunk near his another side. He grinned. It would be a wonderful place, a wonderful place for confession his feelings.

Steve stood in front of that tree for a long time, finally sat down leaning to the trunk. He turned his head, feeling a little empty on his shoulder. Then he turned to another side, that little hole was still there.

He couldn’t help reaching out his hand to the hole, and then, he froze.

After a while, he pulled a roll of paper out from it, opened it with tremble——Tony was leaning on his shoulder, smiling in his sleep.

 

END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. It is story about after a war, Steve wake up and found out nobody remembered Tony Stark or Iron Man, except him. Actually Tony existed. But some bad guys wiped clearly of his existence(I don’t who they are or how they do it). Thanks to that little sketch Steve would know that everything was real. The end was open though.
> 
> Sorry about the sloppy writing. But Thank You for reading. O(∩_∩)O


End file.
